Pranks and Duct Tape
by xBettiolx13
Summary: what happens when you get black mailed into a prank? you get stuck cleanig a cabin join the Stoll Brothers and my OC Rebeeca on this prank and when one gets annoying see what unravels
1. Chapter 1

**Pranks and Duct tape**

authors note: I don't own anything Percy Jackson. Only my OC and the story.

Okay so i showed this to my friend at school today and she told me to post it she also writes stories on fanfiction. This is my first story (well one shot) i have written! Please read and review. Anyways on with the story!

P.S:about the duct tape thing yes it is random i know but i thougt i should write about something i have expierienced which would be getting taped to a chair. My brother did it to me, i love my brother but he is areal jerk at times *cough* taped to a chair*cough*

i would like to take this time to dedicat this story to two of my friends in my class.I don't think I can say their names on here so i will put their initials

A.A and B.P you two told me you liked the story and I should put it up so this is for you! you two rock!

Pranks and Duct tape

~one shot~

Damn Stoll brothers!

That was my thought the moment they blackmailed me.

Yeah now i'm helping the two idiots clean Aphrodite's bloody cabin.

Okay let me start from the begining and how I got into this "Prank" or punishment if you ask me.

Okay, my name is Rebecca I am new at camp half- blood.

I am a daughter of Apollo.

I was in my cabin cleaning a couple of days ago.

All my half siblings were out doing whatever they do during the day.

I was sweeping the floor and listening to my ipod.

The song Rolling in the Deep by Adelle came on.

I looked around the cabin to make sure no one was in it just incase,

because for what I was about to do is very embarrassing,

no one was in the cabin it was all clear.

I smiled to myself then started to belt out the song and dance with the broom,

like I said very embarrassing,

well before i started I forgot to check if anyone was outside the cabin or close the window.

Half way through the song I heard laughing out the window.

I jerked around and saw the twins from the Hermes cabin.

With them they had a video camera.

_ Shit! Why me?_

" Travis! Connor!" I screamed.

They burst into another laughing fit. I felt my face heating up.

" what do you two want?" I asked " that was brilliant!" Connor laughed.

I felt my face get hotter,

if that was even possible.

If i wasn't blushing before of embarrassment i definately am now.

" Rebecca, I had no idea you could dance like that!" Travis chuckled.

" please don't do anything with that video" I begged

"Okay" Travis smirked

I let out a breath of relief. " if" he continued

"if?" I asked

the boys smirked at me.

You know that smirk people give you when they are planning something evil,

well thats the smirk they gave me.

I wanted to smack that smirk off their faces.

Travis continued " if you help us pull an ultimate prank on the Aphrodite girls"

" absoulutely NOT" I replied firmly.

The two of them grinned evilly.

Another thing you just want to smack off their faces.

" oh Nico!" Connor called

" di Angelo!" Travis shouted.

No not Nico!

" fine, fine, fine i'm in" I told them.

" we thought you'd say that" Travis and Connor said at the same time.

Had I known what i was abot to get into I would have let them show it to Nico.

Sure he would make fun of me for the next few month but even that would have been better.

" okay, whats the plan?" I asked as I sat down on one of the beds in the Hermes cabin.

_Why do I always feel like i'm going to loose something in here?_ "

"we are pranking the Aphrodite girls" Connor said

" thats all?" I asked

" well its going to be an ultimate prank" Travis said

" so in other word thats all you got" I said

" yeah, pretty much" Travis told me.

I thought for a second " Eureeka!" I shouted

" what?" Connor asked

" i have an idea" I told them.

" spill" Travis said pretending to act like a girly-girl would.

in other words an Aphrodite girl.

I rolled my eyes.

" what if we took all of their Justin Bieber posters, shove them in a bag and hide them?" I asked the two boys.

They pondered that idea for a few seconds.

" Rebecca congratulations you are a true Hermes kid" Travis said.

" i'm a daughter of Apollo" I told them

" but you have the mind of a Hermes kid" Connor replied.

I rolled my eyes at them.

" take this and tell us when its clear at the Aphrodite cabin" they said handing me a walkie-talkie.

I took it and set out on my journey towards the Aphrodite cabin.

It's not journey its a two minuet walk from the Hermes cabin.

_What am I getting myself into?_

I ducked behind a bush just outside the Aphrodite cabin.

I looked through the window and the cabin was empty. Thank the gods! _Aphrodite will never forgive me for this!_

_*static* _" cabin is all clear" I told them_*statc*_

_*static* _" we are a bit behind schedual" Travis replied_ *static*_

_*static* _" get your ass here as fast as you can" I yelled _*static*_

then silence. _Ahh peace how I love thee._

_*static* _" on our way now" Connor said_ *static*_

_well that just killed the peace and quiet._

I saw the Stoll brothers running to the cabin with four duffle bags.

Now there can't seriously be that much Justine Bieber posters hung up in the cabin.

We walked in the cabin.

Boy was I wrong.

_Now why would the boys let thier sisters hang up those posters?_

_ The day I saw a Justin Bieber poster hung in the room I shared with the other Apollo girls I forced them to take it down._

_ Most of us were happy Sam was the only one sad._

I walked to the 'Bieber wall' and ripped down five posters at once.

" five less Bieber's in the world, I am now satisfied" I announced.

" you hate JB?" Connor asked

" very much, but this cabin is pretty gross too,

to me it looks like a pixie ate too much then threw up all over the walls of this cabin" I replied

" your fourteen right? Travis asked

"yes, why?" I asked

" where have you been for the last four years?" Connor asked

" Ireland mostly" I told them.

We were half way done taking down the millions of Justin Bieber poster's when an Aphrodite girl walked in.

She screamed at the top of her lunges " what are you doing to the sacred Bieber wall?"

the rest of the cabin walked in.

_Shit._

All the girls screamed " MY BIEBER!" at the same time.

" hes not your Bieber he doesn't know you even exist" I told them.

Chiron trotted into the cabin.

" what's going on I heard screaming from the big house?" Chiron asked worriedly

" their taking our Bieber" one of the girls cried.

Chiron shook his head.

I really think he could careless if the Bieber posters 'mysteriously' went missing.

" Travis, Connor and Rebecca, please put the posters back up for them,

then I want you two clean the Aphrodite cabin as a punishment for your prank" Chiron told us

" yes, Chiron" we all said at the same time.

The Aphrodite girls scowled at us when Chiron was out of the cabin.

" get a posting and cleaning" one of the Aphrodite girls said.

They all left the cabin as we posted and cleaned.

And that fellow humans or half-bloods is how I got stuck cleaning a very pink Aphrodite cabin with

the camp pranksters and the people who I hate very much right now.

" I hate you" I told the Stoll brothers

" we know!" they yelled together

" you have been saying that for the last hour" Connor added

" did I mettion that I HATE YOU!" i yelled

" shut up Rebecca!" Travis muttered.

" this is all your fault" I said

the boys looked at eachother and grinned.

Then they looked to me with a gleam in their eyes,

saying something bad is about to happen.

" Rebecca please sit over in that chair for a break" Travis said

" okay" I walked over and took a seat.

_Hey a break's a break_.

Travis nodded at Connor.

" oh crap..." I went to get up but before I did Travis sat on me.

" Now!" he told Connor.

Connor pulled out duct tape and started to tape my legs to the chair.

Then he taped my arms. When Travis knew I was taped enough he got up.

Lastly Connor tapped my torso to the chair.

" our job here is done, wouldn't you say so brother?" Connor asked

" indeed, shall we head back to our cabin?" Travis asked.

" we shall" Connor said. They left the cabin.

" guys, you can't leave me!" I yelled

silence.

Thats when I knew that the Stoll's were gone.

Now i'm stuck in a room full of one million Bieber staring at me duct tapped to a chair.

_ Damn it Stoll's when I get out of this chair they are so dead!_

_LIKE IT? HATE IT?_

_tell me in a review! i don't care if you liked itor hated it i would just like your feedback_

_and if you have any advice for future stories that would be great to!_

_thank you_

_~xBettiolx13_


	2. AN

**A/N**

**Okay, so you know this story pranks and duct tape.**

** Well Lately, I've been thinking maybe I should turn it into a story.**

** If I do it won't be a long one maybe like a four shot where they will go around and prank other cabins, **

**and each time Rebecca will be black mailed into helping them.**

** See I left it as incomplete because well I've been thinking.**

** And I want you the reviewer to tell me if maybe I should upload more Chapters****. **

**Also, if you would like to help me with it like give me ideas so like a co-writer then PM me.**

** But it will only happen if you choose to get me too continue this!**

**Thank you for your time **

**xBettiolx13**


End file.
